To me flirting is just like a sport !
by SuperLunard
Summary: Puck, un dragueur. Un Dom Juan adorable, sexy et bon chanteur.Un Sirius à crête. Les filles ils les aiment toutes ! Sauf les moches. Et encore...Pour les aimer, ils les aiment ! Mais le temps d'une nuit, parfois une semaine, plus ou moins. Mambo n  5 !


Joyeux Noël à tous ! ( Re, pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic précédente.)

Blablabla... Cadeaux... Blablabla...Sapin... Blablabla... Etc.

Non, sincèrement j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée. La mienne a été relativement courte et à l'instant, ma meilleure amie m'envoie des messages en une langue que j'ai remarqué commune à certains moments chez de nombreuses personnes... Le language des bourrés !( Ex : "#ai reou un mail vicot cresta mis sur mon mu". Pas mal, hein ? Je lui ressortirais je pense !)

Bref, on s'en fout un peu. Je voulais aussi dire que c'était mon deuxième Os sur Glee, mais que je l'ai écrit dans la foulée après l'autre donc, si le premier est mauvais, j'ai peur que celui-ci soit mieux, mais c'est Noël : il y a de l'espoir !

Il a suffit d'une soirée dansante pour que Puck vienne à moi... Inconsciemment, malheureusement.

PS : Pour la meilleure amie en question, joyeux Noël espèce de tire-bouchon ! Tu liras ça quand tu seras en état. Zoubix !

* * *

><p>Puck sourit à la nouvelle de l'équipe des Cheerleaders. Erika, peut-être ? Il n'était plus très sûr mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle n'était pas américaine. Elle avait un petit accent européen, polonais, danois ou allemand, sûrement. Et ça, pour Puck, c'était Sexy.<p>

Le jeune homme s'était lassé des racines hispaniques de Santana. Il allait passer à autre chose maintenant, comme d'habitude.

Puck avait étudié ses possibilités. Chez les Cheer', il avait déjà couché avec la plupart, y compris Quinn, Santana et Brittany. Certaines étaient bien accrochés à leur couple et puis d'autres n'étaient physiquement pas tolérables.

Sauf, la petite nouvelle. Puck était bien décidé à garder un œil sur elle.

Dans le Glee Club, c'était un petit peu le même bilan. D'autant plus que quelques filles étaient dans les deux teams. Ca réduisait les chances. A nouveau, Quinn, Santana et Brittany étaient hors-jeu.

Il y avait bien eu Rachel et Mercedes avec qui il était sorti. Mais ce n'était pas allé très loin. Puck considéra le fait de retenter le coup avec elles mais s'y refusa finalement. D'abord parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux amoureuses d'un autre et surtout parce que pour Puck, c'était comme ouvrir un paquet de gâteaux, en manger un puis se dire qu'on finira plus tard. Après, les gâteaux ont toujours le même goût, et Puck aimait la nouveauté, la surprise.

Il restait encore Tina et … non, merci. D'autant plus qu'elle formait un super couple d'asiatique avec Mike. Bizarre…

Dans sa classe, pas de belles filles. Dans le cours de rattrapage de maths, encore moins.

Non, définitivement, cette petite Erika était la piste à suivre. Et elle avait une sacrée paire de …

- Mec, je pense que tu devrais aller prendre une douche froide !

Puck leva les yeux vers Finn, ne comprenant pas jusqu'à ce que le regard gêné de Finn ne passe furtivement vers le bas de son corps. Evidemment.

- Ouais, merci vieux.

Noah fila sous la douche avec un petit sourire satisfait. Erika faisait déjà ses effets, et parole de Puck, elle finirait dans son lit !

Une fois propre -et refroidi -, Puck pu aller au Glee Club. Là où il pouvait développer ses talents musicaux pour qu'il devienne définitivement irrésistible. Au passage, le jeune homme croisa Zizes, la fille du groupe de lutte. L'imaginer en tenue de combat le fit frissonner de dégout, et il pensa que la prochaine fois qu'il n'aurait pas de douche dans les environs, il aurait toujours cette image en tête et ça marcherait encore mieux.

Jamais, ô grand jamais il ne pourrait sortir avec une fille comme ça. Alors que Erika…Hum. Zizes en tenue de lutte !

- Salut les jeunes ! lança mister Schue, entrant dans la salle de musique avec son habituelle bonne humeur. Tout le monde est là ?

- Quinn ne se sentait pas bien, répondit Santana, son gloss à la main.

- Peut-être que Finn a finalement réussi à la mettre en cloque par lui-même.

- Ferme-là, Puck ! s'exclama celui-ci qui allait le frapper mais Mike le retint à temps.

Will Schuester fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il faisait défiler la paperasse dans sa main, cornant les bouts de pages.

- C'est fini, oui ? Bon, j'ai entendu une chanson à la radio hier à la radio, et je pense bien qu'elle va vous plaire.

Tout en parlant, il distribuait les partitions avec les paroles.

- _Demi Lovato_ ? grimaça Quinn. Vous nous avez pris pour des fans de Disney Channel ?

- Manquerait plus que de faire celle des _Jonas Brothers_, _Selena Gomez_, _Miley Cyrus_ et elle, ricana Sam Evans.

Mais les autres ne se joignirent pas à lui. Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés, se demandait comment diable pouvait-il connaître ça. Et il s'en rendit bien compte.

- Ma… Ma sœur regarde Disney Channel, bredouilla le Justin Bieber en herbe.

Shuester se racla la gorge et reprit :

- Ce n'est pas une chanson qu'elle a fait dans le cadre de Disney, si ça peut vous rassurer, et c'est un duo avec le groupe _We the Kings_. Et faire partie de Disney ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas une voix très puissante. Puck à la guitare, Finn et Rachel vous ferez _Demi Lovato_ et _Travis Randall Clark. _Les autres, les chœurs.

- Pour changer…

Le professeur d'espagnol ne releva pas. Puck saisit la belle guitare électrique et fit résonner les cordes une fois avant de l'accorder. Il se permit un petit solo en tant qu'échauffement, le temps que les autres se mettent en place. Et par chance, Erika passa par-là à ce moment. La blonde jeta ses cheveux en arrière et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

C'est dans la poche, pensa le jeune homme.

La musique démarra, Puck s'amusait sur les cordes et devait avouer que pour du _Demi Lovato_, ça envoyait bien. Mais c'était bien parce que ce n'était pas Disney, sinon, aussi bonne qu'aurait été la chanson, il aurait été hors de question de la jouer, et de l'aimer. Bonjour la réputation, après…

Les autres pensaient la même chose puisqu'ils applaudirent quand même. Mercedes avait même pu faire ses vocalises. Puck se souvint qu'une fois, elle lui avait dit qu'une diva noire avait son quota à effectuer par chanson. Ça aussi, c'était bizarre trouvait Puck.

Schuester proposa de la refaire une fois, faisant des arrangements. Et ils étaient repartis.

- Pour la semaine, ramenez une chanson qui vous plaît, tout comme moi aujourd'hui, demanda Will à la fin de la séance et il les salua tous.

Il y en avait déjà qui annonçaient leur chanson mais Puck se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir entre deux rendez-vous avec Erika. Erika… Zizes en tenue de lutte !

Le jeune homme ricana. Il fallait dire que ça marchait plutôt bien. Un jour, Finn lui avait dit que penser au facteur qu'il avait failli tuer lui suffisait. Chacun le sien, apparemment. En tout cas, Puck était bien déterminé à avoir cette Erika.

Plus tard, Noah était rentré chez lui sans avoir oublié de vérifier qu'elle n'était plus dans le lycée. Ce soir, il n'avait pas de travail alors il allait en profiter pour enfin … Ne rien faire !

- Noah, dépêche-toi de descendre ! Cria sa mère en bas des escaliers.

Il grogna mais obéit tout de même. Sa génitrice était là, dans le salon avec sa petite sœur qui avait toujours son sourire d'édenté.

- Quoi ? grommela-t-il.

- Prépares-toi, on a une soirée.

Puck failli s'étouffer avec le cookie qu'il avait attaqué.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sa mère le fusilla du regard et la petite sœur avait soudainement porté ses mains à ses oreilles.

- Parle mieux, Noah Puckerman ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé. Tu vas aller tout de suite t'habiller correctement et pas avec ce jean déchiré pour venir avec nous à la soirée des vétérans morts au combat pour le Seconde Guerre Mondiale !

Il fixa sa mère comme si elle était devenue folle mais non, c'était définitivement bien sa propre mère qui l'obligeait à venir dans une stupide soirée. Il avait beau sincèrement respecter les soldats américains et tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour sauver les Juifs comme lui, ce soir il ne voulait RIEN FAIRE.

- Allez-y sans moi, lâcha-t-il en rebroussant chemin.

Sa mère garda le silence quelques secondes avant de commencer le compte à rebours.

- Un …

Noah s'arrêta net. Dieu ce qu'il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Il pouvait toujours essayé…

- J'ai plus l'âge de Sarah, maman !

- Deux…

- Maman !

- Tr…

Puck se retourna rapidement et fut contraint de céder. Il n'avait plus envie de dépasser les limites avec elle.

- D'accord ! Je vais me changer…

Il partit en bougonnant trouver des habits un peu plus convenables. Et dire qu'il avait prévu une petite soirée tranquille juste entre lui, sa guitare et sa play. Et au lieu de ça, il allait devoir serrer les mains à tous les invalides de la ville et aux familles en deuil. _Damn._

Là-bas, Puck faisait tournoyer son verre entre ses mains, son regard se baladant sur toutes les poitrines des femmes en dessous de quarante ans et fort heureusement au-dessus des quinze. Mais ce n'était pas l'âge moyen de la soirée. Globalement que des personnes âgées, accompagnées d'un peu de famille.

Bientôt plus d'une heure et demi qu'il était là et l'alcool n'était toujours pas à l'ordre du jour. De toute façon, il était là pour un moment avec sa mère qui allait réconforter toutes les familles…

Alors il se mit en mode « radar » comme il disait quand il s'ennuyait – parfait pour la situation.

Non. Moche. Vieille. Trop grosse. Squelette. Vieille. Vieille. . Trop jeune. Pré pubère. Sexy. Vieille. Vieille. Vieille.

Attendez, quoi ? Au milieu, il y avait bien cette fille assez sexy pour avoir retenu son attention. Grande, sobre mais définitivement sexy. Celle-ci, elle était pour lui.

Alors il vida son verre et se lança, sans aucun doute sur son charme. De loin, il l'avait analysé. Donc soit elle était une jeune reporter pour le journal de Lima, soit une proche d'un défunt. Dans tous les cas, il ne fallait pas tenter le rentre-dedans mais une approche plus soft.

Une heure plus tard, l'alcool était dans presque tous les verres, y compris le sien et celui de Jessica – la petite fille d'un frère d'un combattant ou quelque chose comme ça. S'il jouait bien, à la fin de la soirée, il aurait son numéro, son adresse ou peut-être carrément son lit.

Bientôt, l'ambiance de la soirée changea. Le DJ mit des musiques de vieux, certes, mais des musiques de vieux qui bougeait. Du genre Madison. Et dire que dans la poche, il avait une playlist toute prête qui ne demandait qu'à être écoutée…

Au moins, il avançait avec … Jessica. Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup tenir à l'alcool et se laissait aller – Un peu comme Quinn, pensa-t-il. Les petits vieux dansaient entre eux, le vin commençant à faire ses effets, et même sa mère faisait tournoyer Sarah sur la piste. Navrant…

Puis la musique changea pour laisser place à une que Puck avait déjà entendu mais jamais vraiment écouté. Et quand elle prit fin, Noah savait ce qu'il allait chanter au Glee Club.

Comme prévu, dans ses contacts, il y avait maintenant le numéro de Jessica et bientôt celui d'Erika.

D'ailleurs quand il entra dans la salle de musique, c'était chose faite et il la retrouverait au soir. Puck n'alla même pas s'assoir et prit directement la guitare en main.

Schuester ne cacha pas sa surprise quand il pénétra dans la pièce mais l'encouragea avec un sourire. Puck brancha la prise jack sur la guitare et se mit au milieu de la scène.

- J'avais oublié que cette chanson existait mais c'est grâce à ma mère…

- Pauvre nul, toussota Santana tout sauf discrètement.

- Mais elle est pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas compris comment fonctionner le vrai Noah Puckerman, reprit-il en la fusillant du regard. C'est parti !

Il inspira profondément et lança la minuscule intro :

_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mambo number five. _

Le pianiste démarra la musique et Puck le suivit. Il avait travaillé toute la nuit dessus pour faire les arrangements acoustiques.

_One, two, three, four, five, everybody in the car so come on let's ride...  
>To the liquor store around the corner.<br>The boys say they want some gin and juice but I really don't wanna.  
>Beerbust like I had last week.<br>I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap.  
>I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita.<br>And as I continue, you know they're getting sweeter._

A chaque prénom, il posa son regard sur Santana, Brittany, Quinn et Mercedes et passa brièvement sur Rachel et Tina.

_So what can I do? I really beg you my Lord.  
>To me flirting is just like a sport. <em>

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête et un grand sourire.

_Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it.  
>Please set it in the trumpet.<em>

Comme prévu, les cuivres du club de musique jouèrent leur partie avec passion, content de servir un peu à quelque chose –il fallait l'admettre… . Alors, fier de lui, Puck reprit :

_A little bit of Monica in my life.  
>A little bit of Erica by my side.<em>

Son esprit divergea un instant pour la blonde sexy.

_A little bit of Rita's all I need,  
>A little bit of Tina's all I see. <em>

Il sourit à la chinoise plus parce qu'il se donnait à fond dans la musique que parce qu'il le pensait.

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun,  
>A little bit of Mary all night long.<br>__A little bit of Jessica here I am._

Puck eu l'impression que son téléphone dans la poche était plus lourd. Il allait l'appeler juste pour une fois et supprimerait le numéro après.

_A little bit of you makes me your man !  
>Mambo number five.<em>

Bien qu'elles étaient septiques au départ, les filles s'étaient levées et, joueuses, dansaient autour de lui. Et elles suivirent les instructions du couplet de Puck.

_Jump up and down and move it all around.  
>Shake your head to the sound, put your hands on the ground.<br>Take one step left and one step right.  
>One to the front and one to the side.<br>Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice  
>And if it look like this then you're doing it right.<em>

Ravi que sa chanson plaise et pousse les gens à danser, les trompettes résonnant à ses oreilles, il reprit avec les garçons les refrains et chacune des filles s'appropriait un prénom et se démarquait dès que Puck le chantait.

_A little bit of Monica in my life.  
>A little bit of Erica by my side.<em>

_A little bit of Rita's all I need,  
>A little bit of Tina's all I see. <em>

_A little bit of Sandra in the sun,  
>A little bit of Mary all night long.<br>A little bit of Jessica here I am._

_A little bit of you makes me your man !  
><em>_Mambo number five._

Tout le monde applaudit en riant. Santana le félicita même en l'enlaçant, lui glissant quelque du genre « Mince, c'était donc ça alors » en plaisantant.

Mais un raclement de gorge les interpella tous et en un seul homme, ils se retournèrent vers une blonde platine aux formes généreuses à moitié dissimulés par l'uniforme des Cheerios.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a dit Erika ? fit-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire alors que les filles soupirèrent bruyamment.

Aah… Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait au final lui s'il était un tombeur comme Lou Bega ?


End file.
